As mobile solutions and mobile applications become increasingly complex, so do security protocols and user authentication protocols. Many mobile users may prefer convenient and easy to use authentication solutions, even at the cost of lower security. In particular, most of the users may find it too cumbersome to remember and enter passwords for various different applications on mobile devices. Some sign-on/authentication techniques assume that the user is in the secured corporate network, and not connected via an outside/public network. However, this may not be true for the majority of the mobile scenarios and these standard techniques cannot be used.
Thus, there is a need for an improved solution which will enable secure access with simple user authentication from mobile devices through various different network connection types.